


That's a win in my books

by TheHedgehogSong



Series: First dates [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode:s02e04 coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: Winn sighed – he was so easy. He couldn't be blamed for it though, he just happened to have a thing for attractive people with superpowers (who doesn't) and as such can't be blamed when said attractive people persuaded him to do something.OR A quick Winn/Mon-El coda for episode 4 because I couldn't not...





	

Winn sighed – he was so easy. He couldn't be blamed for it though, he just happened to have a thing for attractive people with superpowers (who doesn't) and as such can't be blamed when said attractive people persuaded him to do something. It hadn't ended too badly he figured, no one was dead so that had to be counted as a win right? He sighed again and closed his eyes, which was a bad decision because he was also trying to walk and the world spun a whole lot more violently when he closed his eyes. Alcohol had never really been Winn's friend.  Winn stumbled slightly and two strong, super strong, rather attractive hands caught him and corrected him. 

"Thanks." Winn said – it was the first thing they had said since Winn had shoved them both out the bar. Mon-El moved to put his arm over Winn's shoulders and dragged him into his side, Winn stumbled slightly again but stayed upright thanks to the strong grip on his shoulder and the solid body next to him. 

"It'll be fine." Mon-El said, still sounding happy, looking around taking in the city with a bright smile on his face. Winn's guts twisted in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol and Winn, for possibly the 100th time that day, realised that he was so so screwed. 

"They don't know we left and they don't have to." Mon-El shook Winn's shoulder slightly making Winn bump into Mon-El's ridiculous body a couple more times. Winn looked at Mon-El and the smile seemed to be infectious because Winn found a smile spreading across his face against his better judgement. Winn blamed it on the alcohol. 

"Are you even a little bit drunk?" Winn asked incredulously and Mon-El laughed loud and happy. 

"If I said yes would you feel better?" 

"A little." Winn replied, looking away from Mon-El, he was distracting.  

"Then yes am I am a little drunk." Mon-El said. 

"Liar." Winn sulked and Mon-El squeezed his shoulder in reply. Winn figured it was meant as a comforting gesture except it was too hard and on the side of painful to be so – Winn really should have said something but all he could imagine was that maybe it would leave fingertip shaped bruises on his shoulder which lead to him thinking about other places on his body Mon-El could leave fingertip shaped bruises for much better reasons. 

Winn was pulled back to reality when Mon-El stopped, thus pulling Winn to a stop beside him. Winn was about to ask why they had stopped when he realised they were outside the DEO building.  

"I could leap us up to the balcony entrance – the one supergirl uses, might be empty this time of night." Mon-El suggested with a cheeky smile on his face which Winn worried meant that the alien knew exactly what that suggestion would do to Winn (i.e. turn him on massively). 

"You have no idea how much I would love that." Winn breathed out before his brain could process why it was wrong, he can't even blame the alcohol for that one – he's always had a slightly faulty brain to mouth filter. Mon-El moved putting his arms around Winn's waist, pulling him close – pulling him against that ridiculous body again, but this time their fronts are pressed together and Winn whimpered ever so slightly. Mon-El crouched slightly, obviously getting ready to jump, "Wait!" Winn shouted and to Mon-El's credit he did stop. 

"What?" Mon-El asked, one eyebrow raised and that cocky smirk on his face, and god Winn want to lick him. "Well?" Mon-El asked and Winn realised he had been staring stupidly at Mon-El, mouth slightly agape and he really really needed to learn to pull himself together in front of attractive aliens. 

"I don't live here." Winn said stupidly and Mon-El looked at him fondly of all things, and why are they still pressed together – Alcohol and being pressed against a hot man is not helping his brain function. "What I mean is I need to go home, to sleep." Winn explained, finding it hard to express himself without flailing his arms around – they're currently clutching onto Mon-El's arms, Mon-El's ridiculous arms. 

Mon-El looks almost disappointed and he stepped away from Winn, Winn managed not to whimper this time although it's a close thing. "Yeah you should try and sleep this off before tomorrow." Mon-El said, giving Winn a half smile. 

Mon-El bent his legs again as if about to jump again, "Wait!" Winn shouted and Mon-El sighed this time, raising his eyebrow again and looking pointedly at Winn. "I..." Winn started but doesn't really know what to say so he let the alcohol in his veins give him confidence. He moved forward fisting one hand into Mon-El's shirt, dragged him down closer to close the height gap a little and pushed his lips onto Mon-El's hoping to god he doesn't get super-punched. 

Their lips touched for a second before Mon-El pulled away and Winn's stomach dropped into the floor and oh god he had just made such a huge mistake, he wanted the ground to swallow him. He tried to think of something to say frowning at the ground which was refusing to open up beneath him. Mon-El's hand gripped Winn's neck gently to make Winn look up at him. "On my planet we do not kiss intoxicated people. It is not considered proper." Mon-El explained. 

Winn took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't misreading the situation, "So if I kissed you when we were sober?"  

Mon-El smiled at him then, big and toothy "I guess we would have to find out." Mon-El stroked his hand up his neck to sweep his thumb softly under Winn's lips before he moved away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, absolutely. 100%. You will see me tomorrow. You'll definitely, definitely see me tomorrow." Winn rambled and Mon-El was looking at him with a fond look on his face. He gave Winn a quick nod and then he was gone – jumping up to the top floor balcony with one leap and Winn really should not find that hot. He really really shouldn't. 

No one died and he may or may not have scored a possible kiss-date with a hot alien – that was definitely a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlySimmo)


End file.
